


2:20 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It was a ten minute stroll,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he winced.





	2:20 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''It was a ten minute stroll,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he winced from recent injuries.

THE END


End file.
